


Oscillation infatuation.

by Striderella



Series: Random requests! [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breaking and Entering, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Red-Black Vacillation, Violence, impiled smut only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: A Gamzee Makara fic.  You have arrived on the meteor to find your patron troll has gone off the deep end.  Also you think you can hear something in the air ducts.





	Oscillation infatuation.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are aged 18 and above.
> 
> This is a bit of a strange one. Not smut so much but a bit sadomasochist so if abuse is a trigger, I would advise you not to read on.

There is nothing quite like sleeping on a massive meteor with a crazed psychopathic clown in the air ducts. 

No one was exactly keen on this idea. It had turned out that your pal Gamzee had gone on a massive killing spree before you arrived and had even gone as far as taking the heads from corpses he hadn't even killed. Not exactly the welcome you were expecting, especially from a troll who had been so, well, nice to you while you were playing. This wasn't the guy who made you laugh on Pesterchum. Online, he just seemed mellow and kind. He did try to troll you in the beginning but in his soper induced haze, he ended up asking you how to do it. You laughed, he laughed because he didn't know why you were laughing, and you ended up talking to him a lot. He seemed curious about you and even got upset when you "died" but it was okay because you just ended up as your God tier, the ______ of _____. You were looking forward to meeting him but when you arrived on the meteor, it had turned out a lot of shit had gone down. 

When you first arrived, you glimpsed him briefly before he made off. He was tall and skinny with a bunch of smudged makeup and blood on his face. He looked nothing like you expected him to. This was your friend. The guy you were so open with. The guy who made you feel so much better. You had been expecting a warm welcome and yet he didn't even look at you once. That hurt deeply although you were not sure why.

No one slept for two days to begin with. Every time someone heard a bang, they would practically wet themselves. To be honest, you were still having trouble believing what happened so you were not scared, more puzzled but you didn't want to let on in case they all thought you were stupid. Then tiredness overcame you and you all knew you had to pick rooms. You bravely picked the only one with an air vent that opened out into the room. The others urged you to share with one of them but you insisted you would be fine. You were God tier after all, a light sleeper, faster than anyone else, and had proven you were more than able to handle anything ten times your size, let alone a deranged troll with a club. You needed to be alone right now so sharing to you was a worse option that say, being horribly decapitated in your sleep. It would be fine. At least it would be quick and let's be honest, not likely to be just or heroic. You would just come back.

You had managed to craft some things you needed. A bed, table, chair, bedding, clothes (although you never left your God tier outfit except for washing and sleeping), some drawers and a lamp. Nothing too fancy, just some stuff to make it your own. For the first week you would fall asleep looking at the vent as if you were expecting him to show. Nothing ever seemed to appear there so eventually you stopped paying attention. The room itself wasn't too bad. They must have been quarters for the carapice engineers to sleep in as they had bathrooms. They were quite similar to Earth ones which made you thankful. The vent was large and at the top left corner on the wall opposite where you had positioned your bed. If Gamzee was coming for you, you didn't want him to sneak up on you.

The night before what would have been Halloween, you were woken up by a scurrying, scratching noise. Turning over to look at the vent, you were not sure but you thought there was a shadow that moved in the blink of an eye. Was it him. Your former friend? Was he planning to hurt you? You felt ill suddenly like a mass of void had suddenly appeared in your stomach, sucking all the good energy. Surely he wouldn’t hurt you.

You managed to craft a bunch of candy and you spent all of Halloween watching movies, eating junk and pissing off Karkat who was not impressed by your shenanigans. As you carried the huge pumpkin of candy back to your room at the end of the night because frankly you would only eat candy if you could, you looked again at the grate covering the vent. You noticed it was very loose and easy to remove. That's certainly not a good idea. You considered asking someone to help you deal it when an strange urge overtook you to grab a fistful of the candy and leave it in the vent. You looked at the shiny balls of gum, lollipops, mini bars of chocolate lying on the rusty surface and replaced the grate before passing out in a candy coma.

In whatever passes for the morning here, you peered through the grate. The candy was gone. You knew this didn't prove anything. Maybe you had space rats. You asked Karkat if space rats were a thing and he threw a book at you. Well, he didn't answer your question so in your mind, it was definitely possible. You decided to leave some other things over the next few nights that you managed to craft. Grape soda, cookies, some comics, anything you could think of. The space rats may like snacks but if they were also reading copies of "Problem Sleuth" they were either hyper advanced or not rats at all. All items were sure enough missing every morning. You would hear a scraping noise in the twilight of sleep and you knew without opening your eyes it was him but not once were you brave enough to look. The trolls were his friends and he had no issue with killing them so you had no chance but a part of you missed him. A part of you hoped that you could bring him back. That part of you was tempting fate. 

As time went on, strange things starting happening in your room. You would clean up your room only to return later and find things randomly out of place. Items of clothing started disappearing. Purple stains appeared on your bedsheets. You had the grate fixed but the next day, the screws would be loose again. You didn't know what to do. What was his game? Then it occurred to you. 

How can you be resurrected if he took your head? 

Also maybe if he did try to kill you, it would fall under “just” because you had actively encouraged him. Why? Because you put everyone in danger. Dave and Rose may be okay and Karkat may be spared but what about Terezi and Kanaya? Man you are stupid and for what? Because you wanted your friend back? A friend you never met? You were the one encouraging him and now he was going to come for you all because you can't let go of the first person who showed you any attention. You can't tell the others. They will be so angry with you. Karkat will just say it's your own damn fault which it is. Well you know what to do. 

Tonight you will sleep with your knife under your pillow and wait for him to attack. You started this shit and you are going to end it.

After chugging enough coffee to see all of space and time, you knock the grate so it is slightly off. If that wasn't tempting for him, you lay on top of the covers so he could see you are there. You close your eyes and wait. You are not going to fall asleep any time soon. Sure enough after two hours, you hear the grate fall to the floor followed by two footsteps. Your hand is under the pillow gripping the handle of your blade. You are not sure about this any more. He is your friend. How can you kill him? But you must to save everyone. You hear him approach the bed. You just need him to get closer so you can make sure you get him good. You reckon you have one shot at this. What happens next, you don't expect. 

"ThEre YoU aRe My MoSt DeLicIoUs MaMa. AiN't YoU jUsT sO mOtHeRfUcKiNg SwEeT." You feel a cold hand brush your face, " YoU kNoW... It WoUlD bE mY mOtHeR FuCkInG bIrTh RiGhT tO fUcK tHaT rIgHtEoUs nOoK oF yOuRs UnTiL yOuR bElLy Is InDiGo.... BuT i GuEsS i WiLl hAvE tO mAkE dO wItH aNoThEr PaIr oF tHoSe PaNtIeS. I pRoMiSeD tO mY mOsT dIaMoNd BrOtHeR i WoUlDn'T tOuCh…". He pauses. You can't see him but he takes a side ways look at you and smiles. A sly chuckle leaves his lips that makes your blood run cold.

"I kNow YoU aRe AwAkE mOtHeRfUcKeR…"

Your eyes shoot open but it is already too late. In the time it takes you to flicker an eyelid, the troll has swiftly removed the knife and has you pinned under him. Your eyes well up as you see his face. The scars are visible underneath all that make up and his sclera are orange in contrast to the indigo hue of his irises. His hair is a complete mess and his teeth… so many sharp teeth smiling unnaturally down at you. Your body is shaking with fear as he chuckles. This is it. This is how you find out how immortal you really are. Whether you wake up in a bubble or as a head in a jar. You go to scream in the hopes of getting help but what happens next takes you completely by surprise again.

His doesn't close his eyes when he kisses you. He stares half lidded into your own shocked ones as his tongue forces your to twirl with his. He pulls away and covers your mouth with one hand. You can feel the blade against your skin.

"I aIn'T gOnNa HuRt YoU. NoT iF yOu ArE a QuIeT mOtHaFuCkEr. SeE?" He throws the knife across the room, "YoU hAd bEtTeR sHuT tHe fUcK uP fOr ThIs bRo Or I mAy LoSe My WiCkEd ShIt." You nod your agreement. He inhales your hair. "NoW, hOw'S aBoUt LeTtInG a MoThErFuCkEr GeT hIs FrEaK oN?" His hand has moved away by this point so you can express your total confusion. 

"Huh?"

"DoN't DeNy YoU wAnNa GeT dOwN wItH tHe ClOwN wIcKeD sIs." He smiles, "MaN, i WaNnA fUcK yOu RaW. If AnYoNe ElSe FuCkInG lOoKs At YoU, i WiLl CuT tHeM oPeN aNd PaInT tHe WaLlS wItH tHeIr BlOoD."

"I….really…don't want that…." you whisper, "Please let me go. I am so sorry. I am just so fucking stupid."

He growls and grazes your neck with his teeth, finding a spot to bite down on. You whimper and struggle as his tongue cleans up the blood. He pulls back and slaps you. You gasp from the pain in shock and he laughs.

"YoU sUrE aRe SoMeThInG. I lIkE a MoThErFuCkInG cHaLlEnGe." He forces another hard kiss on you before he gets off you and walks back to the vent. You quickly run across the room and grab the knife. You hold it out, shaking in fear. He just smiles and climbs back in. 

"NeXt TiMe SiS. I wIlL bE mOtHeRfUcKiNg WaItInG…" he blows you a kiss and leaves. You sit huddled in the corner clutching the knife for dear life, too shocked to move. Tears rolling down your bruised cheek. You have never been so terrified and confused at the same time. 

"WHAT IN THE NOOK HUMPING FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU?" snaps Karkat that morning when you grab your morning tea. 

"Nothing" you answer sheepishly, rubbing your red cheek. "I slipped and hit the table in my room.". He looks at you like he doesn't believe you. He downs his drink and walks out of the room but not before looking back at you and saying.

"GET THAT GRATE FIXED _____"

You appearify some tools and wood to seal shut the damn thing and head back to your room. Just as you open the door, you see the rose petals scattered all over your bed. You drop everything loudly and rush over to the grate. Inside you see a piece of paper.

"FoReVeR rEd FoR yOu ;O)"

You pick up all the tools and wood and carry them to the nearest transporter to throw them into space. 

You've dated worse.


End file.
